FA30050
【数学教師】「じゃあ次の問題は、出席番号１７番」 Math Teacher: Alright then, the next question is number seventeen. 【クラスメイトＡ】「うがっ」 Classmate A: Augh. 【数学教師】「うがっ、じゃない。ほら、前に出てやってみろ」 Math Teacher: Not 'augh'. Look, just do it like we did before. 【クラスメイトＡ】「はーい」 Classmate A: Oka~ay. 数学の授業が滞りなく過ぎていく。 Math class seems to stagnate, as though time isn't even passing at all. カリカリとシャーペンが動く音。 The crisp sound of mechanical pencils scribbling on papers fills the room. 眠気を誘う、読経のような先生の声。 The voice of the teacher is like sutra chanting, calling me towards the dream land. 【司】「……俺、今日当てられそうな雰囲気」 Tsukasa: I really like atmosphere today. 【孝平】「かもな」 Kouhei: I guess. 【司】「寝てるから、いないって言っといてくれ」 Tsukasa: I'm going to sleep, so cover for me if he asks me anything. 言えるわけねえ。 That's not really possible, but okay. しかし、司は机に突っ伏した後、ものの数秒で寝息を立て始めた。 That doesn't stop Tsukasa from falling into a deep state of dreaming seconds after his head hits the desk, though. 後のことは自己責任だぞ。 What happens to you after this is on your head, Tsukasa. 【孝平】「……」 Kouhei: ... 俺は、ちらりと教室のドアを見た。 I flicker my glance over to the classroom door. 紅瀬さんはまだ来ない。 Kuze-san didn't bother showing up again today. もう四時間目も終わろうとしているのに、一向に来る気配を見せない。 It's fourth block, and she has yet to show her face even once today. こりゃ遅刻じゃなく、欠席か？ She's upgrading from lateness to total non-attendance, huh. いつものこととはいえ、なぜか今日は背後の空席が気になる。 It's an everyday occurrence... so I wonder why the vacancy behind me is bothering me so much. ……。 ... 副会長から、あんな指令を受けてしまったからだろうか。 Is it because I took those orders from the Vice President? 遅刻撲滅キャンペーンなんて、俺にはどうでもいいことなのに。 I still have no idea what I'm going to do about this 'Lateness Extermination Campaign' thing. 【数学教師】「こら！　八幡平！」 Math Teacher: Hey! Hachimandaira! 【司】「Ｚｚｚ」 Tsukasa: Zzz... ……すまん。友よ。 ... my bad. 結局、ホームルームが終わっても紅瀬さんは現れなかった。 Even after homeroom is over, Kuze-san still hasn't shown up. 家主のいない机が、妙に寂しく見える。 The empty desk looks strangely lonesome. 【陽菜】「来なかったね、紅瀬さん」 Haruna: Kuze-san didn't come today, I see. 陽菜が俺の顔をのぞき込む。 Haruna looks at me with a careful expression. 【孝平】「ああ、そうだな」 Kouhei: So it seems. 【陽菜】「でも、大丈夫だと思うよ」 Haruna: But, I think she'll be okay. 【陽菜】「去年も出席日数はギリギリ足りてたみたいだし」 Haruna: She barely managed to scrape together the minimum attendance last year as well. 【孝平】「へえ」 Kouhei: I see... 確かにそういうとこ、ぬかりはなさそうだ。 Now that she mentions it, I can see that happening. 最低限やることやってれば文句ないでしょ？　みたいな。 What's that saying about doing the absolute minimum being admirable? Something like that. 【陽菜】「ふふふ」 Haruna: Hehehe... 【陽菜】「大変だね、孝平くん」 Haruna: Sounds pretty tough, Kouhei-kun. 【孝平】「何が？」 Kouhei: What does? 【陽菜】「お姉ちゃんから聞いたよ。あれ」 Haruna: I heard from Onee-chan. That. 【孝平】「あれ？」 Kouhei: What? 【陽菜】「えっと……なんだっけ」 Haruna: Um... what was it. 【陽菜】「ほら、その、えっと」 Haruna: The... um... well... you know... 【孝平】「がんばれ」 Kouhei: Keep trying. 【陽菜】「あの、だからその、なんとかキャンペーン……」 Haruna: The... um... that campaign thing... 【孝平】「もっとがんばれ！」 Kouhei: Almost there! 【陽菜】「ううぅ」 Haruna: Uuuuu.... 【陽菜】「ううううぅぅ～ん」 Haruna: Uuuuuuuuuuu~n. 【陽菜】「ま、いっか」 Haruna: Well, whatever, it's fine. 【孝平】「いいのかよ」 Kouhei: Is it really fine? 【陽菜】「なんかほら、捕まえるんでしょ？」 Haruna: You know... you're going to arrest her? 【陽菜】「しゃーって」 Haruna: *shyaaa* (grabbing sound) 【孝平】「熊が鮭を？」 Kouhei: Like a bear catching salmon? 【陽菜】「もう、違うってば」 Haruna: Come on, you know what I'm talking about. 【陽菜】「孝平くんが、サボリ魔を」 Haruna: You and the Lateness Demon... 【孝平】「あー」 Kouhei: Ah... かなでさんから伝わったのか。 So Kanade-san did tell everyone. 俺の知らないところで、話が一人歩きしている気がしないでもない。 I can't be positive of that, but the story didn't grow legs and spread itself around. 【孝平】「別に捕まえるとか、そんなんじゃないけどな」 Kouhei: I'm not exactly going to arrest her... 【陽菜】「そうなんだ」 Haruna: I see. 【陽菜】「お姉ちゃんは、江戸始まって以来の捕物帳だって言ってたけど」 Haruna: Onee-chan says it's been an unsolved case since the beginning of time. 【孝平】「どんなだよ」 Kouhei: Only a little bit of an exaggeration. 俺はため息をついた。 I heave a sigh. そんな華々しい活躍を期待されても困る。 They expect great things out of me... quite troubling. どっちかというと俺は、この件に関しては消極的なのだ。 To be honest, I don't really want to do it. そりゃ、興味がないわけではないけど。 I am at least curious as to where she goes off to though... 【黒猫】「みゃあ」 Black Cat: Nyaa~ ……？ ...? 俺は立ち上がり、窓の外を見た。 I stand up and peer out the window. 【黒猫】「みゃあ」 Black Cat: Nyaa~ あの黒猫は……。 That black cat is... たぶん、この前紅瀬さんと一緒にいた猫だ。 The same black cat I always see with Kuze-san... probably. まるで誰かを呼んでいるかのように、小さく鳴き続けている。 As though it's calling out for someone, it continues its plaintive cries. 【陽菜】「あ、珍しい。黒猫だ」 Haruna: Ah, how rare. A black cat. 【陽菜】「ここらへんでは見ない子だけど、どこから来たのかな？」 Haruna: Stray cats are a rare sight around here... I wonder where it came from? 黒猫は、ずっとこちらを見上げている。 The cat continues to scan the upper story of the building. 紅瀬さんを待っているのか？ I wonder if it's looking for Kuze-san? …。 ... 【孝平】「陽菜、俺、ちょっと先行くわ」 Kouhei: Haruna, I'm going to go for a bit. 【陽菜】「あ、うん」 Haruna: Ah... okay. 【陽菜】「がんばってね」 Haruna: Good luck. 【孝平】「おう」 Kouhei: Thanks. 何をがんばるのかわからないが、俺は鞄を取り、急いで教室を出た。 I'm not sure what she's wishing me good look for, but I take up my school bag quickly and sprint out the door of the classroom. 【孝平】「はぁ……はぁ……」 Kouhei: Haa... haa... 【黒猫】「みゃあ」 Black Cat: Nyaa... 意外なことに、黒猫はずっとその場所にいた。 Surprisingly enough, the black cat is still where I saw it from the window. 俺が着く頃には、とっくにいなくなっているかと思っていたのだが。 I was certain it'd be long gone by the time I got out to it. 【孝平】「……おい、残念なお知らせだ」 Kouhei: Hey... cat, I have bad news for you. 【孝平】「今日はご主人様は留守だぞ」 Kouhei: Your person didn't come to school today. 小声で話しかけてみたものの、黒猫は当然なにも答えない。 I whisper that to the cat, though naturally it doesn't reply. ただじっと俺を見つめている。 It only stares at me intently. 腹でも減っているのか？ Is it looking a bit thinner than before? そうは言っても、もちろんキャットフードなど常備しているわけもなく。 I say that, but it's not like I have any cat food on hand to help out. 売店に餌になりそうなものなんかあったっけ？ I wonder if there's any place around that I could buy it some food. などと考えていると、黒猫は突然てくてくと歩き出した。 While I'm trying to think, the black cat turns abruptly and begins to walk away. 【孝平】「あ、こら」 Kouhei: Ah, hey. 【黒猫】「みゃあ」 Black Cat: Nyaa. どこに行くんだろう。 I wonder where it's going? 俺はしばらく、黒猫の行方を目で追っていた。 I stand there for a second, tracing its likely path with my eyes. あっちは……。 It's heading for... …。 ... 本敷地だ。 The woods. 【黒猫】「みゃあ」 Black Cat: Myaa. 結局、ついて来てしまった。 So here I am. 【孝平】「お前んち、ここらへんにあるのか？」 Kouhei: Hey... where are you heading? …。 ... …。 ... もちろん無視だ。 Naturally, it ignores me. しかし、やけにのんびりペースで歩くんだな。 It just continues to walk at a very leisurely pace. 俺の歩調に合わせてるのだろうか？ Is it going at the same pace as me? ……なわけないか。 No way, right? 【孝平】「おーい、どこに行くんだよ」 Kouhei: Hee~ey... where are you going? 猫に誘われて森を目指すなんて、まるでお伽話だ。 A black cat luring me into a forest... what kind of fairy tale is this? 金髪碧眼の美少女ならまだしも、俺じゃ主人公には役者不足だろうけど。 The cat might turn out to be a blonde haired, blue eyed beautiful woman, but I'm not cut out to be the main character of this tale. 黒猫は、さらに奥へと進む。 The cat goes deeper into the forest. 【孝平】「おーい……」 Kouhei: Heeyy... 勾配が急になるにつれて、だんだん不安になってきた。 As the incline gets more precipitous, so does my unease increase. 空が茜色に染まり、草木の色が少しずつ濃くなっていく。 As the sky is dyed a deep, angry red, the foliage around me gets darker as well. 風でざわめく木々。 A wind stirs through the trees. 湿り気を帯びた土の匂い。 The smell of wet earth is all around me. 先を行く一匹の黒猫。 The cat is always just ahead of me, leading me further on. お伽話を通り越して、今にもホラーなＢＧＭが流れそうだ。 This has gone beyond a fairy tale, its more like a horror movie at this point. ばさばさばさばさっ *dry rustling* 【孝平】「うわっ」 Kouhei: Oh shi... 見たこともないような大きな鳥が、すぐそばを横切る。 I feel like a huge bird that I couldn't see just passed by, stirring up the leaves. 食われるかと思った。 I'm going to get eaten. 別にもう、これ以上先に行く必要はないんじゃないか？ I probably shouldn't go any further. 日が落ちたら、ここは真っ暗になるだろう。 Day has fallen, and soon it will be totally dark. そうなったら、軽い遭難気分に浸れること間違いなしだ。 If that happens, this foreboding atmosphere might become more than just atmosphere. でも……。 But... …。 ... 【黒猫】「みゃ」 Black Cat: Nya... ちらり、と黒猫が俺を振り返る。 The cat glances back at me. 【孝平】「……」 Kouhei: ... まあ、一応ここも学校の敷地内だ。 Oh well, I'm still on the school premises. いざとなったら、きっと誰かが来てくれるだろう。 If worst comes to worst, I'm sure someone will come rescue me. たぶん。 Probably. 【孝平】「は　つ…は　つ…」 Kouhei: Haa... haa... それから約１５分ほど歩いただろうか。 I've been walking for fifteen minutes now. 森の小径を抜けると、いきなり視界が開けた。 The forest path ends, and suddenly my field of vision is clear. 【孝平】「わ……」 Kouhei: Woah... いつのまに、こんな高いところまで来ていたのか。 Has this high-up place always been here at our school? 目の前には草原が広がっている。 Before my eyes, a grass covered plain spreads out in front of me. なだらかな坂の向こうには、一面の大海原が見渡せた。 (missing translation) 遠くで、赤みがかった水面がキラキラと輝く。 In the distance, the ocean sparkles with the reflected reddish hues of the burning of the setting sun. 強い潮風が吹き、煽られそうになった。 The smell of the salty sea breeze clings heavily to the air. まさかあの暗い道の奥に、こんな丘があるとは……。 To think that such a gloomy forest path would lead out onto such a beautiful little hidden grove like this... …。 ... …。 ... …。 ... しばらくその風景に見とれた。 I stand there in silence, taking in the scenery for a moment. 気づけば、黒猫がいなくなっている。 Suddenly I notice, the black cat is gone. 【孝平】「あれ？」？」 Kouhei: What the... さっきまでそこにいたのに。 I swear it was here a moment ago. 不思議に思って、周囲を見回すと── Mystified, I scan my surroundings trying to find it again. ──彼女が、いた。 When suddenly I realize... she is here. 緑の絨毯に腰を下ろし、潮風に黒髪をなびかせている。 Sitting on the lush verdant green carpet, her black hair dances in the salty breeze. なんでこんなところに？ Why is she here? …。 ... 遠くを見つめる瞳。 Her eyes are staring far off into the distance. 髪を押さえる細い指。 Her slender fingers go up to her head, holding down her free flying hair. きつく結ばれた唇。 (missing translation) どこか寂しそうで、でもどこか穏やかに見える表情。 Her expression so lonely, yet somehow at peace as well. 教室の中では、決して見せることのない顔。 This is a side of her I've never seen in the classroom. …。 ... …。 ... 綺麗だ。 She's beautiful. しみじみとそう思った。 I think that with all my heart. その場から、にわかに動けなくなってしまうほど。 I'm terrified to even move, afraid I'll disturb the perfect scene in front of me. まばたきする一瞬も惜しいくらい。 I could never forgive myself if I did. 俺は馬鹿みたいに、目の前の彼女を見つめ続けていた。 So unable to do anything else, I simply stand here and stare at her like a simpleton. …。 ... …。 ... 【桐葉】「……？」 Kiriha: ...? ふいに、目が合う。 In a single moment, our eyes meet. 俺も驚いたが、さすがの紅瀬さんも驚いているようだった。 The glance startles me, but amazingly Kuze-san is surprised as well. だが、すぐに元のクールフェイスに戻る。 But, her impassive face returns swiftly. 【孝平】「……」 Kouhei: ... さて、これはどうしたものか。 What do I do now? 意外なところで意外な人物に会うと、リアクションに困る。 Meeting an unexpected person in an unexpected place, her reaction could be problem. 邪魔しに来たと思われるのだけは避けたい。 I don't want to bother her. が、この状況はどう見ても、サボリ現場を押さえにきた生徒会の手先。 Yet, no matter how I look at this situation, I can't help but think I'm going to look like a pawn of the student council, trying to catch her in the act of skipping. しばし、「両者睨み合い」の時間が続く。 Frozen into inaction, we both just continue to stare at one another. …。 ... …。 ... 俺は仕方なく、一歩踏み出した。 Faced with the inevitability of the action, I finally start to walk towards her. 【孝平】「こんなとこでサボってたのか」 Kouhei: So this is where you go to skip. そう言うと、紅瀬さんは遠くへと視線を戻した。 Hearing me say that, she reverts her gaze to a far away spot on the horizon. 【桐葉】「そうね」 Kiriha: That's right. あっけなく認められてしまった。 Well, that was smooth. 今初めて、先生の気持ちがわかったような気がする。 I'm well aware of how she regards the teachers and all forms of authority. 紅瀬さんは、かなりやりづらいタイプの生徒だ。 I really shouldn't frame myself into the same bracket as them. 【桐葉】「貴方は、どうしてここに？」 Kiriha: Why are you here? 【孝平】「副会長様の命令で、風紀指導をしに来た」 Kouhei: I've come by decree of the Student Council Public Morals Committee. 【孝平】「と言ったらどうする」 Kouhei: ... well, that's what I'm supposed to say. すると紅瀬さんは、肩をすくめた。 Kuze-san shrugs at me. 【桐葉】「どうもしないわ」 Kiriha: So it seems. 【桐葉】「では、ご指導賜りましょうか」 Kiriha: Well then, I suppose you're here to give me a warning? アホか。 Hardly. そんな風に開き直られたら、指導し甲斐がないというものだ。 If you're going to be that casual about it, there's little point in hoping that just a warning will suffice. 【孝平】「ここ、よく来るのか？」 Kouhei: Do you come here often? 一瞬間を置いてから、紅瀬さんはうなずいた。 Kuze-san nods at me. ここまで来たら隠しても仕方ないと判断したのか。 She's not going to even bother trying to hide that this isn't her first offense, I guess. …。 ... …。 ... ゆっくりと、雲が動いていく。 The clouds drift on by lightly on the winds. ここはとても空が近い。 The sky is so close here, this high up. サボリポイントとしてはなかなかのものだ。 (missing translation) 紅瀬さんじゃなくとも、 秘密の場所にしたいと思うはず。 (missing translation) 【孝平】「あの黒猫、名前なんていうんだ？」 Kouhei: That black cat... what is his name? 【桐葉】「え？」 Kiriha: Eh? 【孝平】「この前、一緒にいたとこ見たんだ」 Kouhei: The one who was with you before. 【孝平】「かわいがってるんだろ？」 (missing translation) 【桐葉】「普通」 (missing translation) 【孝平】「普通ってなんだよ」 (missing translation) 【桐葉】「中の上くらい」 (missing translation) けっこうかわいがってるよな、それ。 (missing translation) 【孝平】「で、名前は？」 Kouhei: And... his name? 【桐葉】「ネコ」 Kiriha: Neko. 【孝平】「猫にネコはないだろう」 Kouhei: You can't name your cat Neko. 【桐葉】「じゃあ、ネネコ」 Kiriha: Then... Nekoko. 【孝平】「……」 Kouhei: ... どう突っ込むべきか。 I can't come up with any response. 間合いの計り方が難しい相手だ。 She's quite a difficult conversation partner. 【孝平】「そのネネコだけど、ここらへんに住んでんの？」 Kouhei: So does this Nekoko live with you. 【桐葉】「さあ。知らないわ」 Kiriha: I don't really know. 【孝平】「ふうん」 Kouhei: Hrmph. 【孝平】「まだ知り合い以上友達未満ってとこか」 Kouhei: So he's more than an acquaintance, but less than a friend? 【桐葉】「ねえ、その質問も風紀指導に関係あるの？」 Kiriha: Is this interrogation part of your Public Morals Committee work? 紅瀬さんは、至極まっとうな質問を口にした。 She asks me the tough question. もちろん、特に関係はない。 There's no connection, naturally. 【孝平】「聞きたいから聞いてみた」 Kouhei: I wanted to ask you, so I asked. 【孝平】「悪いか」 Kouhei: Got a problem with that? 【桐葉】「悪いわね」 Kiriha: I do, actually. 【桐葉】「貴方のせいで、夕焼けが一番綺麗な時を見損ねてしまったわ」 Kiriha: Because of you, I'm missing seeing the most beautiful part of the sunset. そう言いながら、紅瀬さんは視線を空に移した。 Saying that, she resets her gaze back to the setting sun. 見れば、雲の隙間から星が瞬き始めている。 Looking out at the same spot as her, I can see the beginnings of the brightest stars twinkling between gaps in the clouds. もう夜はすぐそこだった。 Twilight is closing in. ……それは確かに、悪いことをしてしまったかもしれない。 I suppose I did do something worthy of her having a problem with it. 【孝平】「邪魔してすまん」 Kouhei: Sorry for that. 素直に謝った。 I meekly apologize. 【孝平】「じゃ、帰るわ」 Kouhei: Well then, I'll be leaving. 【桐葉】「…」…」 Kiriha: ... 【孝平】「できれば一緒に帰ってもらえると、いろいろ安心なんだけどな」 Kouhei: But if you could come back with me, it would relieve various worries that I have. あの道を一人で帰らせるのは、さすがに心配だ。 Her walking back on that windy path after dark, it's only natural that I'd be worried for her sake. それに、俺も一人だとちょっと怖い。 Plus I don't really want to walk it alone either. 【桐葉】「それで、どうするの？」 Kiriha: And after that, what do you intend? 【孝平】「ん？」 Kouhei: Nn? 【桐葉】「私がここにいることを知って、どうするつもりだったの？」 Kiriha: Now that you know where I go, what do you intend? 【孝平】「……」 Kouhei: ... どうするつもりだったのだろう？ What do I intend? 俺が知りたいぐらいだ。 I honestly have no idea myself. ひとしきり悩んでいると、紅瀬さんはため息をついた。 Watching my indecision, Kuze-san heaves a sigh. 【桐葉】「このまま答えを待っていたら、明日になってしまいそうね」 Kiriha: By the time you've finished thinking about your answer, it's going to be tomorrow. 【孝平】「……まったくだ」 Kouhei: It very well might be. 帰ったら、副会長に報告するのか？ Once we've returned, will I report what I've learned to the vice president? シスター天池にも？ Sister Amaike as well? そしたら、この場所は間違いなく秘密の場所ではなくなってしまう。 If I do, this place will never be a secret again. 下手したら、封鎖されてしまう可能性もありだ。 In all likelyhood, she'll never be able to come back here again. …。 ... …。 ... 【桐葉】「……」 Kiriha: ... 【桐葉】「帰りましょう」 Kiriha: Let's go back. 【孝平】「あ、ああ」 Kouhei: Ah... yes. 紅瀬さんは立ち上がり、歩き出した。 Kuze-san stands up, walking towards me. これは、一緒に帰るという意味として受け取っていいのか？ Does that mean she wants to walk back with me? 【孝平】「あのさ」 Kouhei: Say... 紅瀬さんの隣を歩く。 Kuze-san is walking along side me. 【孝平】「ここ来る時、すげーでかい鳥がいたんだけど」 Kouhei: When I was walking here, I could have sworn I saw a humongous bird. 【桐葉】「知ってるわ」 Kiriha: No idea. 【桐葉】「タカコでしょう」 Kiriha: 【孝平】「タカコ？」 Kouhei: (missing translation) 【桐葉】「シロオオタカのタカコ」 Kiriha: (missing translation) 紅瀬さんは、大真面目な顔だ。 Kuze-san's face is deadly serious. というか、なんでメスだってわかるんだ？ (missing translation) 【孝平】「そのネーミングセンス、どうかと思うけどな」 Kouhei: How the heck do you come up with such crazy names? 【桐葉】「……」 Kiriha: ... 【桐葉】「じゃあ、タカシ」 Kiriha: Then... Takashi. 適当だったのかよ。 Apparently just whatever is fine. …。 ... …。 ... 相変わらず、よくわからない人だ。 As usual, I can't make heads or tails of her. しかし、ここに来て、彼女に１歩近づけた気がする。 But still, by finding her here, I feel like I've taken one step closer to figuring her out. いや、０．５歩ぐらいか？ Well, maybe more like half a step? でもそれは、大きな半歩だ。 Even still, it's a step that makes me happy.